Anywhere in Time and Space
by Kuerbissuppenkobold
Summary: Mitten in Harrys sechstem Jahr in Hogwarts, taucht plötzlich eine neue Lehrerin für VgddK auf. Professor Song scheint mehr als nur eine begabte Hexe zu sein, denn nachdem Harry sie um Hilfe mit der seltamen Nachricht im falschen Medaillon bittet, konsultiert sie sofort einen sehr verrückten Mann in seiner blauen Box. 11/die Ponds und das Trio auf Horkruxjagd durch Raum und Zeit.
1. Prolog

_Anmerkung: _

_Dies ist meine bisher erste größere Fanfiction. Die Idee entstand daraus, dass ich von Anfang an fand, dass Amy eine perfekte Weasley abgäbe :) Die Geschichte findet im letzten Drittel des 6. Harry Potter Buches und irgendwo in der Lücke zwischen Staffel 6 und Staffel 7 von Doctor Who statt. Es wird ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis der Doktor und seine Begleiter ins Spiel kommen, doch seid beruhigt, ich habe großes geplant. Ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich relativ neu im Doctor Who Fandom bin, daher auch noch nicht Staffel 1 und 2 geguckt (...Ich habe mit Matt Smith angefangen und schaue Tennant rückwärts... fragt micht nicht, warum.) und die meisten Folgen auf englisch gesehen habe, weshalb es für mich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, diese Geschichte auf deutsch zu schreiben. Ich versuche beiden Fandoms so originalgetreu zu bleiben, wie es bei einem AU-Crossover eben möglich ist. ...Und jetzt genug der Ausreden, viel Spaß beim Lesen, über konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer sehr!_

* * *

Prolog

Die dicken goldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Abendsonne fielen durch die großen Bogenfenster des runden Raumes und machten tausende, kleine Staubkörner sichtbar, die in der Luft umher schwirrten und in dem warmen Licht mysteriös glitzerten. Der ganze Raum war in Gold getaucht, wodurch die deckenhohen Bücherregale und zahlreichen summenden und pfaffenden Gerätschaften auf hölzernen Tischchen, die überall verteilt standen, noch älter und wundersamer wirkten, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, hinter dem ein Mann saß. Er war alt, hatte sehr langes, silber- weißes Haar und einen Bart von gleicher Farbe und Länge. Außerdem trug er ein langes, violettes, über und über mit feinen, filigranen Goldfäden besticktes Gewand und einen dazu passenden, leicht gekrümmten Spitzhut. Der Mann starrte gedankenverloren in ein mit Runen verziertes Steinbecken, in dem sich eine seltsame silberne Substanz befand – keine Flüssigkeit, aber trotzdem mehr als Gas.

Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den fast meditativen Zustand des Mannes. Bei dem Geräusch zuckte er leicht zusammen und griff nach einem dünnen Stück Holz, das neben seiner Hand auf dem Tisch lag. Mit einem Schwung des Stabes, erhob sich das Becken in die Luft und schwebte in einen nahen Schrank, dessen Türen sich augenblicklich verschlossen.

„Herein", sagte der Mann, seine Stimme alt und heiser.

Eine Frau betrat den Raum. Sie war mittleren Alters, recht groß und trug einen weiten Umhang aus dunkelrotem Stoff. Lange blonde Locken fielen offen auf ihren Rücken und umrahmten ihr ovales Gesicht, mit vollen Lippen und durchdringenden, blau-grünen Augen.

„Professor Song", grüßte der Mann mit einem milden Lächeln. „Was für eine Freude Sie wiederzusehen."

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore.", erwiderte die Frau, ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte." Er deutete einladend auf einen Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand.

Mit langen Schritten folgte die Frau der Einladung und nahm platz. Immer noch lächelnd faltete sie ihre Hände im Schoß und sah ihren Gegenüber offen an. „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich überrascht war, als ich Ihre Einladung erhielt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass bestimmte, unerwartete Umstände eingetreten sein müssen, die Sie dazu veranlasst haben, mich zu kontaktieren."

„In der Tat.", antwortete Professor Dumbledore. „Unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste musste kurzfristig seinen Beruf aufgeben und sich anderen … Dingen zu widmen. Ich weiß, dass Sie unsere Geschichte studiert haben und daher wissen, wie schwer es momentan ist, einen geeigneten Ersatz zu finden. Außerdem befinden wir uns momentan in einer Zeit, in der ich es für ratsam halte, so viele vertrauenswürdige und gut ausgebildete Personen in meinem Personal zu haben, wie möglich. Sie verstehen was ich meine."

Die Professorin nickte ernst und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Mai 1997."

„So ist es."

Fast schon geschäftlich streckte sie dem Mann ihre Hand entgegen.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich nehme die Stelle an."


	2. Der neue Professor

Kapitel 1: Der neue Professor

„...wirklich sehr gut, Miss Granger. Dies ist genau der richtige Violett-Ton, den der Trank haben muss, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Obwohl der Dampf immer noch ein bisschen nach Muskatnuss riecht, was normalerweise ein Anzeichen dafür ist, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit für Nebenwirkungen wie Ohrenzucken und steifer Nacken erhöht ist. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass dies die Wirkung Ihres Trankes beeinflusst. Ausgezeichnet! Wirklich ausgezeichnet!"

Hermine lächelte breit über das Kompliment und wartete, bis Professor Slughorn sich dem nächsten Kessel in der Reihe zuwandte, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. In den Kerkern war es sehr warm. Zwar drang nur spärlich Sonnenlicht durch die kleinen Fenster, doch der Zaubertrank der heutigen Stunde erforderte eine besonders hohe Temperatur um zu sieden. Dichter, heißer Dampf stieg aus allen Kesseln hervor und hing wie Nebelschwaden unter der tiefen Decke.

Ron, der links von Hermine saß, war als nächstes an der Reihe, doch Professor Slughorn hielt sich nicht lange über seinem bräunlichen Gebräu auf, dessen Geruch eher an angebrannte Zehnägel erinnerte. Schließlich kam der Lehrer vor Harrys Kessel zum Stehen. Zwar lächelte er, doch wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, konnte Harry die anfängliche Hoffnung und Begeisterung in seinen Augen schnell schwinden sehen und das Lächeln wirkte eher mitleidig, als aufmunternd.

„Nunja Harry – das ist nicht ganz das erwünschte Resultat, aaber es hätte schlimmer kommen können, nicht wahr?", er lachte laut auf und zwinkerte Ernie Macmillan zu, dessen grüne Masse steinhart geworden war. „Ich denke, nach den vielen hervorragenden Leistungen, die Sie dieses Jahr schon geleistet haben, kann man Ihnen dieses Missgeschick leicht verzeihen. Ich nehme mal an, bei dem vielen schönen Wetter der letzten Tage und bei der, wie man im Lehrerkollegium so munkelt, auch frisch aufgekeimten Liebe, waren sie nicht ganz bei der Sache, als sie die Minzblätter abgewogen haben." Er zwinkerte erneut. „Ich weiß genau wie es ihnen geht, mein Junge. Schließlich war ich auch mal jung.", immer noch lachend, drehte der dicke Professor sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Pult.

Ron stieß Harry den Ellenbogen in die Seite und grinste hämisch, während Hermine eher missmutig drein sah. Gerade wollte Ron Harry einen Kommentar zuflüstern, da erhob Slughorn erneut die Stimme.  
„Wissen Sie, heute werde ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise mal _keine_ Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Sie haben in diesem Jahr schon so viel gearbeitet. Außerdem ist das Wetter momentan viel zu schön um seine Zeit im drinnen zu verbringen. Genießen Sie ihre freie Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten klingelte die Schulglocke und alle Schüler begannen, ihre Tränke zu entsorgen und Zutaten und Kessel einzupacken.

„Großartig!", meinte Ron, breit grinsend, während er eine Rolle Pergament unachtsam in seine Tasche knüllte. „Slughorn hat echt einen Narren an dir gefressen, selbst wenn du kein Zaubertrank-Genie mehr bist. ..Und hast du gehört? Im Lehrerkollegium wird _gemunkelt_. Ich frage, mich, wer wohl die Tratschtante unter den Lehrern ist."

„Schön, dass du so toll findest, dass selbst die Lehrer sich für mein Liebesleben interessieren.", grunzte Harry.

„Hey, du bist nunmal berühmt!", entgegnete Ron. „Die Leute interessieren sich für dich. Außerdem machen du und Ginny ja nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus, was zwischen euch läuft."

„Das musst _du _gerade sagen, Wonwon.", mischte sich Hermine ein. Ron war daraufhin still.

Gemeinsam stiegen die Drei die Treppen hinauf und schlugen den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein, was sie als nächstes hatten. Während sie gingen, konnte Harry sehen, wie Hermine sich einen ihrer üblichen, selbstgefälligen Kommentare verkniff, die sie in letzter Zeit, seit Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen nicht mehr benutzte und daher im Zaubertrankunterricht ungewöhnlich schlecht war, öfters brachte. Der Gedanke an das Buch und an die Tatsache, dass er jetzt 45 Minuten lang Snape ertragen musste, verschlechterte Harrys Laune ungemein. Seit dem Unfall mit Malfoy im Klo und dem daraus resultierenden Nachsitzen, war Snape im Unterricht noch fieser und hinterhältiger, als zuvor. Der einzige Gedanke, der Harry aufmunterte war, dass nur noch diese Schulstunde ihn vom lang ersehnten Wochenende trennte, von dem er sich erhoffte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Ginny verbringen zu können, die gerade für ihre ZAGs lernte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gehörten zu den Letzten, die beim Klassenzimmer ankamen. Alle Anderen saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich leise mit ihren Nachbarn. Die Drei setzten sich ebenfalls und kramten ihre Bücher, Federn, Pergament und Tinte hervor. Snape hatte beim letzten Mal angekündigt, dass in dieser Stunde Theorie angesagt war.

Kaum klingelte die Pausenglocke, um den Beginn der neuen Stunde anzusagen, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, doch es war nicht Snape, der eintrat. Eine große Frau, in einem tiefblauen Umhang und einer Mähne aus blonden Locken schritt breit lächelnd zwischen den Tischreihen hindurch und blieb bei der Tafel zur Klasse gewandt stehen.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte sie die versammelten Schüler selbstsicher und freundlich.

„Guten Tag", murmelten einige zurück, die Meisten starrten sie jedoch nur unsicher fragend an.

Die Frau lachte auf. „Mein Name ist Professor River Song und wie ich Ihren verdutzten Gesichtern entnehmen kann, haben Sie noch nicht mitgekriegt, dass ich ab heute Professor Snape für den Rest des Schuljahres vertreten werde. Ein Wunder eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell sich Gerüchte in diesem Schloss verbreiten."

Bei diesen Worten ging sofort ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln durch die Reihen und es war schließlich Malfoy, der die Frage laut stellte.

„Können Sie uns sagen, warum Professor Snape so plötzlich verhindert ist, Professor?"

„Nein, das kann ich leider nicht, Mister -?"

„Malfoy"

„Malfoy...", wiederholte Professor Song. Sie starrte den Slytherin einen Moment lang Gedankenverloren an, bevor sie sich wieder zu fassen schien und sich an die Klasse wandte.

„Das Einzige was ich Ihnen sagen kann ist, dass dies alles mit Professor Dumbledore abgeklärt wurde und Sie sich deshalb keinen Kopf darum machen müssen, was Sie natürlich dennoch tun werden. Ich kann Ihnen zur Beruhigung versichern, dass Sie in ungefähr einem Jahr wissen werden, was vor sich gegangen ist. Bis dahin heißt es: 'Spoilers'!" Das letzte Wort sprach die Professorin mit besonderem Genuss aus und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es hier mal wieder mit einem exzentrischeren Lehrertyp zu tun hatten. Er tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Ron und Hermine aus. Beiden sah man an, dass sie noch nicht ganz wussten, was sie von der Aussage der Lehrerin halten sollten.

„Nun denn!", voller Elan klatschte sie in die Hände und ließ ihren Blick über die schweigende Klasse gleiten. Harry versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken, dennoch merkte er, wie ihr Blick einen Moment länger an ihm, aber auch an Ron und Hermine hängen blieb.

„Professor Snape hat mir eine Liste mit seinem bisher abgearbeiteten Lehrplan hinterlassen, aus der hervorgeht, dass für heute eigentlich eine Theoriestunde zu dem Thema Ablenkungszauber geplant war. Die Meinungen zu diesem Thema sind unterschiedlich. Ich persönlich halte Ablenkungszauber aus eigener Erfahrung für absolut unnütz. Ich habe sie schon in mehreren Situationen angewandt und bei bisher jedem Mal hat es entweder die Flucht und letztens auch den geplanten Einbruch vereitelt, anstatt vereinfacht. ...Andererseits hatte ich beim letzten Mal auch einen Idioten neben mir, der selber von dem Ablenkungszauber abgelenkt wurde und deshalb nicht darauf geachtet hat, welchen Mechanismus er mit seinem Schraubenzieher auslöst..." Den letzten Teil sagte Professor Song eher zu sich selbst, als zu den Schülern. Harry tauschte erneut Blicke mit seinen besten Freunden aus. Hermine hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, doch Rons vorhin noch kritischer Blick, war dem purer Begeisterung gewichen.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr die Lehrerin fort „habe ich von diesem Tag gelernt, wie wichtig es ist, in der Lage zu sein, gleichzeitig zu rennen und Flüche über die Schulter hinweg zielsicher abzufeuern. Sie sind nun am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres angelangt und haben sich deshalb schon ein relativ großes Repertoire an Flüchen und Gegenflüchen angeeignet. Ob Sie nun in der Lage sind, einen Zauberspruch mehr oder weniger anzuwenden, wird in einem Kampf nicht von Bedeutung sein. Viel wichtiger für Ihr Überleben wird sein, die Sprüche, die Sie bis jetzt schon gelernt haben auch wirksam einzusetzen, sei es während sie Fliehen, weil beispielsweise die Decke über ihnen zusammenbricht, oder während sie auf einem Besen oder anderen … Gerätschaften fliegen. Die möglichen Situationen, in denen Sie sich befinden können, wenn Sie sich verteidigen müssen, sind endlos, jedoch kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass sie in den wenigsten Situationen ihrem Feind ruhig gegenüber stehen werden, wie sie es im Schulunterricht tun."

Während Professor Song ihre kleine Rede hielt, sah der größte Teil der Klasse sie ehrfurchtsvoll an. Es herrschte absolute Stille, ausnahmslos jeder hing an ihren Lippen.

'_Sie scheint wirklich Erfahrung zu haben._', dachte Harry. Als die Professorin von den verschiedenen möglichen Fluchtsituationen sprach, hatte er sich selber unweigerlich an sein Abenteuer in der Mysteriumsabteilung erinnert gefühlt. Tatsächlich waren sie die meiste Zeit gerannt, teilweise die bewusstlose Hermine tragend, oder aber – in Nevilles Fall – selber von einem Fluch verhext.

Parvati hatte die Hand gehoben: „Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber sind Sie ein Auror?"

Professor Song lächelte. „Archäologin. - Jedoch hatte ich in meiner Jugend eine Ausbildung, die der eines Aurors recht ähnlich kommt." Die Lehrerin sah auf ihre Uhr. „Für heute ist es schon zu spät Sie auf all Ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen. Dennoch würde ich Sie gerne wenigstens ein bisschen kennenlernen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Sie alle Bücher und Schreibzeug wegpacken und stattdessen aufstehen und Ihre Zauberstäbe herausholen."

Ein allgemeines Stühlerücken begann, während alle Taten, was sie Professor Song angewiesen hatte.

„Die hat ein bisschen was von Moody, meint ihr nicht?", sagte Ron, seine Vorfreude offensichtlich.

„Auf jeden Fall weiß sie, wovon sie spricht.", meinte Hermine ernst. „Und wenn du dich an Moody erinnerst, dann weißt du auch, dass diese Art von Unterricht sicherlich nicht einfach werden wird."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da richtete Professor Song die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse wieder auf sich. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ein weiteres aufgeregtes Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen. Die Lehrerin schmunzelte, ignorierte ansonsten jedoch die Unruhe. Stattdessen schwang sie ihren Stab einmal ausladend und die Tische und Stühle flogen an die hintere Wand des Klassenzimmers, wo sie sich aufstapelten.

„Ich habe noch nie von blauem Zauberstabholz gehört", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt. „Es ist genau das gleiche Blau, das auch ihr Umhang hat. Es gibt zwar unterschiedliche Weisen, wie in anderen Ländern Zauberstäbe hergestellt werden, dennoch bezweifle ich -", Sie unterbrach sich, da Professor Song ihren Unterricht fortfuhr.

Den Rest der Schulstunde, wurden die Schüler ähnlich wie damals bei Professor Moody (oder genaugenommen Barty Crouch Junior..) einzeln von Professor Song auf ihre Reflexe, Schnelligkeit und Fähigkeiten geprüft. Jeder musste eine Reihe von Flüchen abwehren, die die Professorin so schnell hintereinander abfeuerte, dass es manchmal einfacher war, sich einfach zu ducken, anstatt einen Schild heraufzubeschwören. Immer wieder unterbrach die Lehrerin eine Übung und gab Tipps zu Körper- und Handhaltung, wobei sie mehr als einmal eine kleine Anekdote dazu fallen lies, in was für einer Situation sie selber die Technik schon nützlich gefunden hatte. Je mehr die Professorin erzählte, desto stärker hatten die Schüler den Eindruck, dass die Frau ihnen gegenüber schon mehr gesehen und erlebt hatte, als eine durchschnittliche Hexe ihren alters.

Als es schließlich klingelte, waren nicht wenige verschwitzt und außer Atem.

„Hausaufgaben gebe ich grundsätzlich keine.", meinte sie großzügig. „Wir sehen uns am Dienstag. Derweil wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit eurem Muskelkater."

Grinsend und erschöpft ordneten sich Harry Ron und Hermine in den Schülerstrom auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer ein und ließen sich von der schwatzenden Menge treiben.

„Das ist eine wirklich gute Lehrerin.", meinte Hermine sachlich. „Ich muss gestehen, anfangs hatte ich meine Bedenken, aber ich glaube ich habe in dieser Stunde mehr nützliche Dinge erfahren, als im ganzen letzten halben Jahr bei Snape. Ich frage mich nur, warum Dumbledore sie nicht früher eingestellt hat."

„Es heißt, der Job sei verhext. Und du siehst ja, dass Snape offensichtlich nicht in der Lage ist, weiter zu unterrichten.", antwortete Ron schulterzuckend. „Glaubt ihr, der Fluch schlägt auch zu, wenn man mitten im Jahr anfängt? Es sind ja nur noch knapp 2 Monate bis zum Schuljahresende. Ich hoffe echt sie hält durch und macht im nächsten Jahr weiter."

„Was Snape bloß macht.", mischte Harry sich ein. „Ist er für den Orden unterwegs, oder ist ihm was passiert? Und was meinte sie damit, dass wir in einem Jahr wissen werden, was los ist?"

„Vielleicht bleibt Snape noch ein ganzes Jahr weg!", meinte Ron begeistert.

„Gut möglich.", sagte Hermine. „Jedenfalls scheint das alles mit Dumbledore abgesprochen zu sein, weshalb es keinen Sinn macht, sich den Kopf zerbrechen."

„Ich frage mich, was sie für einen Zauberstab benutzt. Blaues Holz habe ich noch nie gesehen. Und während sie gezaubert hat schien eine Art …. Aura von ihr auszugehen, habt ihr das gemerkt? Es war fast schon gruselig.", Ron hatte verschwörerisch die Stimme gesenkt.

Harry und Hermine nickten beipflichtend. „Sie hat etwas Merkwürdiges.", meinte Hermine. „Auf mich macht sie den Eindruck, als sei sie viel gereist. Vielleicht ist sie eines der Mitglieder im Orden, das im Ausland arbeitet."

Die Drei hatten automatisch den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum angesteuert. Sie traten durch das Portraitloch und sofort suchte Harry den Raum mit den Augen nach Ginny ab, die oft in einer Ecke saß, tief in ihren Aufzeichnungen und Büchern versunken, doch sie war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich saß sie in der Bibliothek.

„Auf jeden Fall musst du jetzt nicht mehr jeden Samstag nachsitzen, oder Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht.", Harrys Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer. Er hasste die Strafstunden bei Snape über alles.

„Solltest du nicht doch lieber fragen?", meinte Hermine zweifelnd. „Schließlich war die Strafe nicht ganz unverdient..."

„Hermine, fängst du damit wieder an?"

„Es war von Anfang an unverantwortlich, die Anweisungen dieses Buches zu befolgen. Und hättest du nicht -"

„Ich weiß Hermine.", Harry klang nun ärgerlich. „Denkst du nicht, ich bereue, was dort in diesem Klo passiert ist? Aber ich kann es nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen, auch wenn du es mir noch zehnmal unter die Nase reibst, also lass es endlich auf sich beruhen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Jedenfalls kannst du nicht einfach eine Strafarbeit ignorieren, weil der Lehrer verhindert ist. Geh wenigstens zu Professor Song und erzähle ihr davon.."

„Damit sie gleich das Bild des Unruhestifters von mir hat?"

„Harry, bitte. Wahrscheinlich wird sie sowieso davon erfahren, wenn sie es nicht schon weiß. Vielleicht erwartet sie ja von dir, dass du zu deiner Strafarbeit auftauchst. Wer weiß, was Snape ihr alles hinterlassen hat."

„Da könnte sie recht haben.", pflichtete Ron Hermine kleinlaut bei. „Bei _der _Lehrerin wollte ich es mir nicht verspaßen."

„Na schön.", meinte Harry frustriert. „Dann gehe ich morgen eben bei Professor Song vorbei und frage nach."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry gesellte sich zu Ginny und fragte sie einige Daten für Geschichte der Zauberei ab. Hermine setzte sich fleißig an eine elendlange Runenübersetzung und versuchte Ron zu ignorieren, der sich neben ihr in einem Sessel fläzte und sich laut darüber ausließ, wie man nach so einem Tag noch Hausaufgaben machen konnte, wo doch zwei Lehrer ihnen überhaupt nichts aufgegeben hatten.  
„Dafür sitze ich dann nicht am Sonntag da und stöhne, Ronald.", meinte Hermine. Ron überhörte sie, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, wie recht sie hatte.


	3. Tee mit außerirdischen Kobolden

Tee mit außerirdischen Kobolden

Harry hatte schon viele Versionen des Büros des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesehen, sei es vollgestopft mit strahlenden Selbstportraits Gilderoy Lockharts, oder aber ganz in Pink getaucht, mit Tischdeckchen und Katzenmotiven zu Zeiten von Dolores Umbridge. Von Professor Song erwartete Harry, dass sie ihr Zimmer, ähnlich wie Moody, mit seltsamen Gerätschaften vollgestellte, die alle den Zweck erfüllten, sich auf irgendeine Weise vor schwarzer Magie zu schützen, doch er irrte sich. Tatsächlich überraschte es ihn sehr zu sehen, dass der Raum weniger an ein Büro und viel mehr an ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer erinnerte. Die relativ wenigen Möbel waren, wie auch der Teppich, in warmen Brauntönen gehalten. Die linke Wand wurde von einem großen Schrank und zwei vollen, aber ordentlichen Bücherregalen geziert. Ein großer Schreibtisch befand ich bei der zum Eingang gegenüberliegenden Wand und in einer Ecke stand eine große gläserne Vitrine, in der sich zahllose verschiedene Gegenstände befanden, die, wie Harry vermutete, aus Professor Songs Zeit als Archäologin stammten. Zur rechten Seite der Tür, befand sich der Kamin, vor dem ein kleines Teetischchen und eine Ansammlung gemütlicher Sessel stand.

Noch mehr, als von der Einrichtung des Zimmers, war Harry von der Tatsache überrascht, dass Professor Song nicht alleine war. In einem der Sessel, mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand, saß niemand geringeres als Luna Lovegood. Professor Song hatte in einem gegenüberstehenden Sessel gesessen, doch sie erhob sich, als Harry eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter.", begrüßte sie ihn herzlich. „Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Sie hier auftauchen werden. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, ich mache Ihnen eine Tasse Tee."

Etwas verlegen ließ sich Harry in einem Sessel neben Luna nieder, während Professor Song das heiße Getränk aus einer Kanne auf dem Tisch, in eine Tasse goss, die sie soeben aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Luna in ihrer gewohnten, verträumt ätherischen Stimme.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry und nahm seine Tasse entgegen. Professor Song indes nahm ihren vorherigen Platz ein und lächelte Harry an. „Ähm, ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, weil ich normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape hätte und mir nicht sicher war, ob Sie das fortführen werden.", Harry sah der Lehrerin nicht direkt in die Augen und es verunsicherte ihn, als ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

„Jaahja, der liebe Kollege hat mir eine Nachricht diesbezüglich hinterlassen. Sie besagt ausdrücklich, dass ich diese Strafstunden bis zum Ende des Schuljahres konsequent fortführen solle. Er schrieb etwas von wegen Sie hätten einen Mitschüler angegriffen und mutwillig schwer verletzt, doch irgendetwas an Ihnen gibt mir das Gefühl, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist.", sie hob die Augenbrauen und musterte Harry durchdringend, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte.

Harry, der sich dadurch noch unwohler und verlegener fühlte, sah hinunter auf seine Hände. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Person vor sich unmöglich anlügen konnte, da sie es auf der Stelle merken würde.

„Ich habe mich mit Draco Malfoy duelliert und einen Zauber benutzt, dessen genaue Wirkung mir nicht bewusst war."

Die Professorin zog ihre Augenbrauen noch höher. „Haben Sie ihn noch nie vorher angewandt?"

„Nein."

„Wie haben Sie ihn dann gelernt?"

„Ich habe nur davon gelesen."

„Aber bei dem Zauber muss doch auch gestanden haben, was er bewirkt." Professor Song sprach in einem sachlichen Ton.

„Nicht direkt.", Harry sah sie nicht an, sondern fuhr unablässig das Muster auf seiner Tasse mit dem Zeigefinger nach. „Es stand nur dabei, er sei gegen Feinde.. Ich habe in der Situation nicht lange nachgedacht, sondern eher spontan reagiert."

Die Lehrerin seufzte: „Jaah, so etwas geschieht oft in Kampfsituationen. Das Adrenalin nimmt überhand und man tut das, was einem als erstes in den Sinn kommt. Wenn man nicht trainiert ist, trotzdem einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, ist fast und möglich. Von daher war Ihr Verhalten völlig normal... Sie haben von einem Duell gesprochen?"

Harry sah auf. „Ja."

„Wer hat angefangen?"

Er zögerte. Genaugenommen war es Malfoy gewesen, der den ersten Fluch abgefeuert hatte. Trotzdem kam es Harry komisch vor ihn jetzt bei der Professorin anzuschwärzen.

„..Es war irgendwie...gleichzeitig.", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Professor Song schmunzelte und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die ganze Situation amüsierte. Was sie als nächstes sagte, verblüffte ihn nicht nur, sondern erfüllte ihn auch mit tiefster Sympathie. Er wünschte nur, Ron wäre bei ihm um es mitzuhören.  
„Ich werde Ihre Strafe nicht fortführen.", meinte Professor Song entschieden. „Tatsächlich bin ich der Meinung, dass es von Anfang an falsch von Professor Snape war, Sie überhaupt zu bestrafen. Schließlich war es in erster Linie überhaupt erst _seine_ Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist."

„Professor, ich verstehe nicht ganz -"

„Hätte Professor Snape seine Aufgabe als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste richtig erfüllt, wären Sie erstens in der Situation in der Lage gewesen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und hätten sich zweitens auch nicht eines Zaubers behelfen müssen, dessen Wirkung sie nicht richtig kannten und der einen solchen Schaden angerichtet hätte."

Harry musste grinsen, wusste jedoch nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Professor Song auch gar keine Antwort zu erwarten. Stattdessen nahm sie einen Schluck Tee und begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Miss Lovegood und ich haben uns gerade über die Operationen der Cambridger Terrorgruppe im 19. Jahrhundert unterhalten, als Sie hereinkamen."

Luna, die die vorherige Konversation still verfolgt hatte, nickte nun eifrig. „Daddy schreibt einen Bericht darüber und Professor Song weiß so viel. Wahrscheinlich wird sie ein Interview geben."

„Die Cambridger Terrorgruppe?", fragte Harry skeptisch. Er hatte im Unterricht noch nie von einer solchen Gruppe gehört und er kannte Luna. Jedoch verunsicherte ihn das zustimmende Nicken der Professorin.

„Das war der erste große Zusammenschluss zwischen Zauberern, Werwölfen und Vampiren. Jahrelang arbeiteten sie im Untergrund und ermordeten sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel auf die brutalsten Weisen.", erklärte Luna. „Was in Cambridge begann, breitete sich schnell nach London und andere Gegenden Englands aus. Neben den Morden, infiltrierten sie auch noch das ganze Zaubereiministerium und Gringotts, womit sie praktisch Kontrolle über die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft hatten. Die Ausmaße waren gewaltig und keiner wusste, wie man eine so riesige, gut ausgeklügelte Organisation zu Fall bringen konnte, bis dann eine Detektivin, ihre Frau und ein außerirdischer Kobold sich der Sache annahmen."

„Ein außerirdischer Kobold?", Harry bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. Luna nickte und Professor Song starrte in ihren Tee, mit ihren Gedanken anscheinend ganz woanders.

„Ja. Die Detektivin war eine Echsenfrau, aus einem Land, das sich Tief unter der Erde befindet.", fuhr Luna fort. „Jedenfalls hat sie den Anführer der Terrorgruppe, einen Vampir aus Spanien, ausfindig gemacht und..."

Luna erzählte weiter ihre unglaubliche Geschichte. Harry hielt das alles für ausgesprochenen Unsinn, doch Professor Song nickte einige Male zustimmend, mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen und einmal verbesserte sie den Namen eines Vampirs, der angeblich 10 Chillischoten gegessen hatte, bevor er versuchte den Zaubereiminister persönlich zu beißen, um die Folter besonders schmerzhaft zu machen. Die Geschichte endete mit einer ganzen Armee außerirdischer Kobolde und einem einzelnen Mann, der es auf irgendeine verquere Weise und mit viel Glück schaffte, dass sie die Terrorgruppe sich schließlich selber auflöste.  
Als Luna endlich fertig erzählt hatte, war es fast halb 12 und Professor Song entließ beide Schüler. Harry ging sofort zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Hermine saßen und Schach spielten. Er erzählte ihnen, was alles in Professor Songs Büro geschehen war. Ron, ohnehin schon begeistert von der neuen Lehrerin, ließ sich zu einer wahren Lobrede hinreißen und war eher amüsiert über Lunas Geschichte, während Hermine eine skeptische Miene aufsetzte.

„Sie hat doch nicht auch an den ganzen Mist geglaubt, den Luna erzählt hat, oder?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Man sah ihr an, wie hin und her gerissen sie war, zwischen Freude über die Kompetenz der Lehrerin in ihrem Fach, und Missbilligung gegenüber ihrer Tendenz zum Ätherischen und Mysteriösen, die normalerweise Trelawnie auszeichnete.

„Vielleicht wollte sie Luna einfach nur in ihrem guten Glauben lassen.", meinte Harry achselzuckend. Ron nickte und mit dieser Erklärung gaben die Drei sich zufrieden.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass der Unterricht bei Professor Song härter war als alles, was sie bisher in der Schule getan hatten. Da es auf den Sommer zuging, hielt die Professorin es für eine gute Idee den Unterricht draußen im Freien stattfinden zu lassen. Jede Stunde fanden die Schüler im Hof eine andere Art Parcour auf, durch den sie sich schlagen mussten. Harry erinnerte das alles stark an die Dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Professor Song testete sie auf jegliche Art von Überraschung, Fluch und Umgebung. Sie lernten, wie man Hindernisse aus dem Weg fluchte, Fluchtwege schaffte und einmal beschwor sie sogar einen verwunschenen Nebel herauf, den Harry schon kennengelernt hatte. Gleichzeitig übten sich die Schüler aber auch im Einzel- und Gruppenduell und ab und zu brachte die Lehrerin magische Geschöpfe mit, mit denen sie gemeinsam fertig werden mussten.  
Selten hatte Harry die Schule so viel Spaß gemacht. Hinzukam, dass er vom Nachsitzen befreit war und das Wetter sich zu Höchstleistungen aufschwang. Er versuchte jede mögliche Minute mit Ginny zu verbringen, für die das Lernen für die ZAGs in die Endphase ging.  
Schließlich war es Ende Juni, als der kleine Jimmy Peaks Harry eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand drückte.

„Das ist von Dumbledore!... Ich soll so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro kommen!" Harry war aufgeregt. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte Dumbledore angedeutet, dass er Harry kontaktieren würde, wenn er einen Horkrux gefunden hatte.

Ron schien das Gleiche zu denken. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa... hat er ihn vielleicht...?"

„Am besten gehe ich einfach hin und frag ihn, oder?"

Und damit sprang Harry auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.


	4. Der Astronomieturm

Kapitel 3: Der Astronomieturm

Ron und Hermine saßen bei den Sesseln am Kamin, als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kam. Keuchend ignorierte er all ihre aufgeregten Fragen, rannte in den Schlafsaal und kam mit seinem Tarnumhang, der Karte des Rumtreibers und einer alten Socke in der Hand wieder zurück. Er erklärte ihnen knapp, dass er sich nun mit Dumbledore auf den Weg machen würde, einen Horkrux aufzuspüren und drückte Ron die Socke in Hand, mit der Anweisung, das darin enthaltene Felix Felicis untereinander aufzuteilen und die Mitglieder der DA zusammenzurufen, um Malfoy davon abzuhalten, mögliche Pläne an diesem Abend in die Tat umzusetzen. Bevor auch nur einer der beiden Freunde genauer nachfragen konnte, was das alles sollte, war Harry auch schon wieder durch das Portraitloch geeilt und verschwunden.

Ron sah Hermine an. „Wir sollten tun, was er sagt, meinste nicht?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht.", Hermine klang besorgt. „Es kann gut sein, dass Harry überreagiert."

„Wir sind seine Freunde.", entgegnete Ron. „Er vertraut uns und wir sollten ihm vertrauen."

Hermine seufzte und nickte. Dann verschwand sie in ihren Schlafsaal um mit Hilfe ihrer gefälschten Galleone, die Mitglieder der DA zu einem Treffen zu rufen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna und Ginny in einer Ecke in der Bibliothek. Hermine erklärte mit knappen Worten, was sie zu tun hatten und ließ dann das Fläschchen Felix Felicis herumgehen. Der Zaubertrank gab ihnen allen ein ungewohntes Hochgefühl, als ob ihnen alles gelingen konnte, gleichzeitig füllte es sie aber auch mit einer unguten Vorahnung. Ron hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet und als sie Malfoy dort nirgends finden konnten, beschlossen sie, den Raum der Wünsche zu beschatten, da es am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass der Slytherin sich dort aufhielt.  
Über eine Stunde lang geschah nichts. Der Himmel draußen wurde immer dunkler und Hermine begann zu zweifeln, ob diese ganze Aktion nicht völlig übertrieben war.

„Wir haben das ganze Felix Felicis für nichts verschwendet.", zischte sie verärgert.

Kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen, bewegte sich jedoch etwas an der Wand vor ihnen und eine Tür erschien. Bevor die Fünf sich richtig verstecken konnten, öffnete sie sich und Malfoy trat heraus. In seiner Rechten trug er etwas, das aussah wie eine abgetrennte Hand. Als Malfoy Ron und die Anderen erblickte, handelte er blitzschnell. Keiner sah, was genau er tat, doch Sekunden später, war es plötzlich stock dunkel. Völlig desorientiert versuchten sie ihre Zauberstäbe zu entzünden und Licht zu machen, doch nichts geschah.

„Verdammt...Lumos!"

„Incendio!"

„LUMOS! Malfoy, was soll das?"

Malfoy ignorierte die verwirrten Rufe und die Fünf verstummten schlagartig, als sie mehr als nur ein Paar Füße an sich vorbeigehen hörten.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Neville unsicher in die Schwärze.

Es kam keine Antwort zurück und die vielen Schritte entfernten sich Rasch. Als die Luft sich endlich klärte und sie wieder sehen konnten, sahen sie sich düster an.

„Das war sicher dieses Instant Finsternispulver von Fred und George.", meinte Ron. „Die sollten aufpassen, dass sie ihren Kram nicht an jeden Mistkerl verkaufen."

„Wir müssen einen Lehrer informieren.", sagte Ginny knapp. „Jemanden vom Orden."

„McGonagall!", keuchte Hermine und sie alle rannten durch die Korridore, in Richtung von Professor McGonagalls Büro.

Nun merkten sie die Wirkung des Felix Felicis, denn nach nur wenigen Abzweigungen stießen sie auf Remus Lupin.

„Professor Lupin, was machen sie denn hier?", fragte Luna überrascht.

„Genau das Gleiche könnte ich auch euch fragen.", Lupin sah in die fünf aufgeregten Gesichter. „Ist etwas-"

„Es ist Malfoy.", keuchte Ron. „Er hat fremde Personen in das Schloss gebracht. Er kam aus dem Raum der Wünsche."

Bei diesen Worten reagierte Professor Lupin sofort. Er hob den Zauberstab und mehrere Patroni schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Ich habe die Lehrerschaft und Mitglieder des Ordens benachrichtigt, die sich hier im Schloss befinden. Wir müssen die Personen suchen. Kann einer von euch zu Professor Songs Büro gehen und eine Nachricht bei ihr hinterlassen? Sie ist anscheinend momentan nicht im Schloss, doch sollte sie zurückkommen, möchte ich sie auf jeden Fall dabei haben, falls es zu einem Kampf kommt. Das Büro ist sicher, ich war gerade dort."

„Ich mache es.", bot Hermine sich an.

„Ich komme mit.", meine Luna. „Ich mag Professor Song."

„Gut.", Lupin klang geschäftlich. „Euch anderen bringe ich jetzt in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Danach hole ich Hermine und Luna und bringe sie auch in Sicherheit. Sollten Eindringlinge im Schloss sein, ist es hier draußen viel zu gefährlich für euch."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", protestierte Ron auf der Stelle. „Wir bleiben und kämpfen mit."

„Wir haben Felix Felicius genommen, Professor Lupin.", ergänzte Neville. „Heute Abend haben wir ganz viel Glück."

Bevor der ehemalige Professor etwas antworten konnte, sahen sie eine silberne Patronuskatze, die auf sei zukam.

„_Todesser. Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm."_, sprach sie in der Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Lupin fluchte. „Ihr bleibt hier.", rief er und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg nach oben.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville sahen sich in Stummen Einverständnis an, dann machten Hermine und Luna sich auf den Weg zu Professor Songs Büro, während die Anderen Lupin folgten.

* * *

Das Büro der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war zwar verlassen, aber nicht verschlossen. Luna eilte sofort zum Schreibtisch, um dort eine Nachricht auf einen Fetzen Pergament zu kritzeln, während Hermine wartete und die Artefakte in einer der Vitrinen betrachtete. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der Glückstrank war, oder ob sie wegen der Aufregung einfach durchdrehte, doch ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass diese Artefakte von großer Wichtigkeit sein würden. In der gläsernen Vitrine befanden sich einige Scherben und altertümliche Waffen, doch am meisten Hingezogen fühlte Hermine sich zu einer hölzernen Box, in die ein komplizierter Muster aus verschieden großen, ineinander verschlungenen Kreisen eingeritzt war. Hermine fragte sich, wozu diese Box wohl gut war, da erklang Lunas Stimme.

„Ich bin fertig. Am besten, wir hängen den Zettel an die Tür. Dort sieht sie ihn sofort, wenn sie zurückkommt."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich um, da hörten sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme auf dem Gang, die rasch näher kam.

„...Verdammtes Ding. Völlig unzuverlässig, sobald Zauberei im Spiel ist. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Professor Song erschien in der Tür und ihr Anblick war so seltsam, dass Hermine und Luna für einen Augenblick vergaßen, warum sie eigentlich da waren. Die Lehrerin hatte ihre wilden Locken zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug eine Art Khaki-farbenen Overall, der jedoch über und über mit Matsch bedeckt war. Auch ihr Gesicht war dreckig, doch am erstaunlichsten fand Hermine die weiße Pistole, die sie sich um die Hüfte geschnallt hatte. Immer noch mit sich selbst sprechend und wild auf etwas herumtippend, das sie wie ein übergroßes Armband um ihr Handgelenk geschnallt hatte, bemerkte Professor Song die beiden Mädchen erst, als sie beinahe mit ihnen zusammenstieß.

„Guten Abend.", sagte sie verdutzt. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich komme gerade von einem Ausflug wieder. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt, dann fasste sie sich und antwortete.

„Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Professor. Todesser sind im Schloss, beim Astronomieturm."

Die Lehrerin sah sofort alamiert aus.

„Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte sie hastig.

„Ähm, Donnerstag, aber Professor ich weiß nicht-"

„Nicht der Wochentag. Das Datum!"

„Der 30. Juni.", sprang Luna hastig ein.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Professor Song abermals. Hermine und Luna zur Seite schiebend, hastete sie zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Darin befand sich ein ganzes Sammelsurium aus Waffen. Jegliche Art von Pistolen, Wurfgeschossen und sogar Pfeil und Bogen lagen aufgereiht nebeneinander. Sie schnappte sich ihren blauen Zauberstab, der separat auf einer Art Ständer lag und schloss den Schrank wieder sorgfältig ab. Kaum auf Luna und Hermine achtend, eilte sie zur Tür.

„Egal was ich sage, ihr werdet euch sowieso in den Kampf stürzen.", meinte sie fast schon geschäftlich. „Also bleibt nahe bei mir und konzentriert euch gefälligst. Ich will keine unnötig verletzten."

Hermine und Luna sahen sich verblüfft an und folgten dann Professor Song, die angefangen hatte zu rennen.

* * *

Je näher sie dem Astronomieturm kamen, desto lauter wurden die Geräusche des Kampfes, der sich dort abspielte. Es war sehr dunkel und sie konnten die Lichtreflexionen der umherfliegenden Zauber schon sehen, bevor sie um die Ecke bogen. Es herrschte Chaos. Anscheinend waren vier Todesser in den Kampf verwickelt, doch sie kämpften mit der Kraft von zehn. Eine Frau lachte kreischend, während sie einen Fluch abfeuerte, der von den Wänden abprallte und kleine Krater hinterließ und ein anderer riesige blonder Mann schoss grüne Todesflüche in alle möglichen Richtungen ab, scheinbar gleichgültig, wen er traf. Remus und Tonks hielten einen weiteren Mann in Schach, während Professor McGonagall sich der Frau annahm. Auch Ron, Neville und Ginny kämpften und es war auffällig, wie knapp sie den vielen Todesflüchen entgingen. Mehrere Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden. Darunter ein Todesser, ob er Tod war, oder ohnmächtig, konnte Hermine nicht erkennen. Die andere Gestalt erkannte Hermine jedoch sofort an seinem roten Haarschopf. Bill Weasley rangelte mit einer Gestalt, die sich ohne Zauberstab, direkt auf ihn gestürzt hatte und mit bloßen Händen und Zähnen auf ihn losging. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, doch Professor Song war schneller. Ihr Zauber traf den Mann, den Hermine nun als den Werwolf Fenrir Greyback identifizierte, dessen Bild einmal im Tagespropheten gewesen war. Hermine hatte nicht die Zeit zu sehen, wie es Bill ging, denn sie musste sich selber vor den Flüchen verteidigen, die der große Todesser immer noch ziellos abfeuerte.  
Hermine gab ihr Bestes, doch es war schwierig in dem Getümmel Flüche abzufeuern, ohne dabei einen der eigenen Leute zu treffen. Zusammen mit Luna konzentrierte sie sich auf Greyback, der sie süßlich mit seinen schlechten Zähnen anlächelte.

„Kommt her meine Süßen.", fauchte er, unablässig den Flüchen ausweichend. „Lasst mich von euch probieren. Hmm, so zartes, junges Fleisch. Ihr schmeckt bestimmt herrlich."

Verzweifelt schoss Hermine einen weiteren Schockzauber ab, der den Werwolf zwar verfehlte, ihn aber auf Distanz hielt. Dann hörten sie plötzlich einen Schrei.

„NEVILLE!"

Es war Ron gewesen. Er kniete neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen und fühlte seine Stirn.

„Bitte Neville, wach auf!"

Hermine wollte zu ihm rennen, doch Greyback machte einen Satz auf sie zu und sie war gezwungen, sich wieder ihrem Gegner zu widmen. Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und alle Todesser eilten zu der Treppe des Astronomieturms. Dann gab es eine heftige Explosion, die sie alle zu Boden warf und Teile der Decke begannen einzustürzen. Hermine krabbelte zu Ron, der in der Nähe lag und kurze Zeit später war auch Professor Song bei ihnen. Hermine klammerte sich an Ron, während die Lehrerin sich schützend über sie beugte und einen Schild heraufbeschwor, der die Gesteinsbrocken abwehrte, die auf sie niederprasselten.

„Alles klar bei euch?", fragte sie keuchend.

Die Beiden nickten und Ron sagte aufgeregt: „Neville wurde getroffen."

„Er ist okay.", erwiderte die Professorin beschwichtigend. „Er ist nur ohnmächtig."

„Was ist mit Bill?", flüsterte Hermine.

Professor Song sah besorgt aus und Ron klang panisch.

„Wieso Bill? Was ist mit ihm?"

Es hatte aufgehört Steine zu regnen. Ein großer Teil der Decke war eingestürzt und große Brocken lagen auf der Treppe, die Hoch zum Astronomieturm führte, wohin die Todesser verschwunden waren. Lupin, Tonks und Professor McGonagall hatten sich aufgerappelt und kletterten nun über die Trümmer, um nach den Jüngeren zu sehen.

„Geht es euch allen gut?", fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt.

„Neville und Bill sind verletzt.", rief Tonks. Sie kniete neben Rons Bruder und begutachtete seine Wunden. „Greyback hat Bill angegriffen. Es sieht ziemlich schlimm aus."

Ron und Ginny keuchten gleichermaßen und eilten zu ihr hinüber um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen. Lupin starrte auf die Treppe.

„Was auch immer sie dort oben machen, wir müssen ihnen folgen.", er machte Anstalten über die großen Gesteinsbrocken zu klettern, doch er stieß gegen etwas unsichtbares, was ihn in einem hohen Bogen zurückwarf.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie den Weg versiegelt.", sagte Professor Song. „Aber was auch immer sie dort oben machen, irgendwann müssen sie wieder zurückkommen. Außer sie planen, sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen."

Professor McGonagall nickte und wischte sich Schweiß und Staub von der Stirn.

„Wir müssen bereit sein, wenn sie wiederkommen. Ich benachrichtige weitere Ordensmitglieder. Es wird zwar eine Weile dauern, aber wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung. Gerade jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht da ist. Und wo ist eigentlich Filius? Er sollte auch hier sein."

Plötzlich näherten sich eilige Schritte. Sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe entzündet und nun sahen sie Snape, der eilig auf sie zugehastet kam.

„Severus, was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst-", setzte Lupin an, doch Snape ging Wortlos an ihm vorbei. An der Treppe hob er seinen linke Arm und schritt durch die unsichtbare Barriere, als sei sie nichts weiter, als heiße Luft.

„Was sollte das denn?", flüsterte Tonks, immer noch neben Bill kniend. „Ich dachte er ist im Auftrag Dumbledores unterwegs."

„Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihn benachrichtigt.", meinte Professor McGonagall. „Wenn das der Fall ist, dann heißt das auch, dass Albus selber gleich hier auftauchen sollte."

Es herrschte ein kurzes beklommenes Schweigen, dann hörten sie plötzlich einen Tumult von oberhalb.. Johlend und grölend, kamen die Todesser die Wendeltreppe hinuntergestürmt und nahmen sofort dem Kampf wieder auf.

„_Es ist vorbei. Zeit zu gehen!"_, hörteHermine eine Stimme rufen, doch der Kampf ging weiter.

Die Hexe von vorhin hatte sich Ginny gewidmet.

„_Crucio_ – _Crucio_ – du kannst nicht ewig tanzen, hübsches-"

Hermine sah, wie Ginny den Flüchen nur knapp entging und erblickte dann Harry, der die Treppe herunterrannte und dessen Fluch die Hexe mitten auf die Brust traf. Sie wollte etwas rufen doch der Fluch eines großen blonden Todessers lenkte sie ab.  
Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie kämpften, doch irgendwann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich die Todesser immer weiter zurückzogen, bis es plötzlich still war und alle Flüche erloschen. Die Kämpfer sahen sich ungläubig an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sind sie geflohen?"

„Habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

„Flüchtig. Wo ist er hin? Ist er ihnen hinterher?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber wenn Harry da war, dann heißt es, Dumbledore wird auch hier sein. Er war mit Harry unterwegs.", sagte Professor McGonagall matt.

„Jedenfalls müssen wir Bill schnell in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, wo eine sehr lange Nacht auf sie wartete, mit einer grausamen Erkenntnis.


End file.
